The Two Travelers
by Kitten-101
Summary: Alex and her best friend Mark get sucked into ME and fall in with the Fellowship. Alex is enthralled, but Mark isn't dealing too well. Boromir-OC pairing. PG-13 just to be safe for later chapters.
1. Falling

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Lord of the Rings *sigh*, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Alex and Mark (and any other original characters) however, are my own creation.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Alex pulled her brown hair back into a pony tail and glanced at her clock. It was nearly 8:30, and the bus would be there soon. High school was not something she really looked forward to everyday, but, it would all be over with soon. She was almost 18, and graduating in only two months. Sandy, one of her ever-changing foster mothers, yelled up the stairs,

"Hurry up, you're gonna be late!" 

She grabbed her backpack as she yelled back, "I'm coming!" 

She got to school and her best friend, Mark, was waiting by her locker. He was her age, perhaps a bit taller, with green eyes and black hair. 

"Sheesh, that was a close one!" he teased her. "You were almost two minutes late! Thank goodness for Sandy, eh?" 

Alex rolled her eyes in disgust, "Oh you know how it is, she always freaks when I have a test coming up". 

Mark groaned "A test! AH, man I totally forgot! Umm...I don't suppose you've been studying perchance, have you?" Alex replied sarcastically "Of course I have. Right after I watched my daily two hours of Fellowship of the Ring".

"Oh please!" Mark said. "Why is it that you ALWAYS skip to the part where Boromir comes in? You know, you'll start to forget the beginning of the story if you keep that up." Alex gave him a punch in the arm and closed her locker as the bell rang. 

_'It's more exciting after he comes into the movie anyways'_ she thought as she entered her English class. 

All her notes for the upcoming test were prepared, and she was feeling confident that she would ace it. Everyone was present in class, so of course it was deafeningly loud. Alex glanced around the room, but she couldn't see where Mrs. Drake, the English teacher was. Just then someone came into the room. 

"Calm down class!! Good grief, you're supposed to be adults here". Alex saw it was Mr. Rollick, the principal. 

"Mrs. Drake is sick today, so I'd like you all to sit and study for your upcoming test. You have 20 minutes, and then proceed to your next class". With that, he left to go back to his office. 

_'Well, that's just great. He's an idiot if he thinks that this class is going to sit still, be quiet, and "study" for 20 minutes'_. Alex thought to herself. 

Mark tapped her shoulder "Hey, how about I come over to your house later and we can do some more studying then, okay?" "Oh, sure!" Alex replied, "That would be fine. I have something I wanted to show you anyway..." "Ok, I'll ride home with you on the bus". 

Mark picked up his books and shuffled out of the class as soon as the twenty minutes had passed. 

School dragged on and Alex was beginning to think it would never be over. Finally the bell rang and everyone made their way to the buses. Mark found a spot and Alex went over to sit beside him. He got out his Lord of the Rings trivia cards that he always kept handy. 

"Okay, see if you can get this one: What three words does Théoden use to describe the Wargs?" Alex rolled her eyes, twirled her hair around her finger, and sighed "So simple, it's almost painful...The Wolves of Isengard." Mark kept it up with the Trivial Pursuit cards until the bus came to a stop. 

Alex grabbed her backpack and ran inside the house. "Sandy? Hey! I'm home". "Alright. I'm a bit busy, finishing up my sewing here." Her foster mother's voice trailed off, "No problem, Mark's here with me to work on some homework. We'll be in my bedroom."

With that Alex went upstairs, and Mark followed her to her room. She dropped her backpack and turned on the fan. Alex turned to Mark, "Hey hand me my CD case, would you?" she said, pointing behind him. Mark leaned over to grab the case. "Sure, here you go. Now what was it you wanted to show me?" They both sat on her bed, and Alex brought out her CD cover for The Two Towers, limited edition, with a stunning photo of Legolas on it. 

"Ok, check this out…tell me what you see that's out of the ordinary" Alex placed the CD cover in Marks hands and watched his face. "Hmm...I don't see anything...OH Wait!" Alex's eyes lit up, excited that her friend would be enough of a LOTR fan to notice minute details "His hair looks a bit different, riiight??" Mark said, sounding like he actually knew what he was talking about. Alex rolled her eyes "No, you dork. Look at his eyes!! They're brown in that photo!" After he took a closer look he noticed, "Oh man how could they have made that much of a blooper, and on such a huge scale too..." Alex took the picture back "Exactly...weird huh?" 

Alex started looking closely at Legolas' eyes. Suddenly they overwhelmed her and she couldn't make herself look away. It seemed his eyes were enchanting her, drawing her close to some unknown place. After a few moments, she felt Mark's hands on either side of her face, pulling her eyes towards his. 

"Alex!! Take a look around! Something is way wrong here!" Mark said in a panicked voice. Alex looked at him, his expression snapping her out of the spell. She looked around, taking everything in. They were still sitting on her bed, but they were definitely not in her room anymore. They were in the middle of a heavily wooded forest. 

"Where are we?!" Alex asked, turning to Mark. He appeared to be equally puzzled. "I have absolutely no clue!" He replied. They got up off the bed and, staying close to each other, started to walk around. Alex was facing a northerly direction when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She shrieked and turned. In front of her, to her surprise, were those same eyes that she'd been studying not a moment earlier. 

"I heard you cry out." Legolas said.

Alex examined his face in shock, "Oh my gosh…Legolas?!"

He released her shoulder and took a step back, looking a bit puzzled himself. "Yes, that is my name" he replied. "Who are you, and what business do you have here?"

Mark puffed up his chest a bit, stretched out his hand and said "Hi there, I'm Mark. We were just…exploring your lovely woods here…and uh…" he trailed off, beginning to realize that he wasn't sounding so impressive. 

Alex quickly stepped in and took over for Mark's blubbering, "We were traveling to Rivendell to visit Lord Elrond."

Mark's face was filled with surprise. _'What is she up to now?'_ he wondered. He decided not to interfere and glanced at Legolas to see how he was taking all this. He couldn't help but notice how Legolas avoided looking directly at Alex as he responded, taking a sudden interest in his surroundings. 

_'Must be how she's dressed…'_  Mark thought, glancing at her short shorts.

Legolas seemed to regain his composure and said, "I too am traveling to Rivendell. Would you care to accompany me?" Alex eyes were aglow as she answered, "OH, yes! We would like that very much..." Mark shot her a look, but went along with it. 

"Very well then" Legolas replied. He held his horse's reigns. "My lady" he said, giving them to Alex. 

_'Oh man...I hope I can do this and look like I know what I'm doing'_ she thought. "Thank you" she said as she pulled her leg up, trying to get her foot in the stirrup. 

She wasn't exactly in riding clothes, but she managed to get on the horse anyhow. Legolas went to hand her the reigns again once she was in the saddle. 

Alex panicked, _'My gosh, I don't know what to do with those!'_ She tried to hide her uncertainty and smoothly said "I would be so much more comfortable if you could lead the horse." Legolas gave a slight nod, and after a roll of the eyes from Mark, they were off. 

They had traveled for a few hours when they stopped at a stream to rest and water the horse.

Mark turned to Alex and whispered "My feet are killing me!"

Alex said "Oh, come on Mark…We're living something we never would've thought possible. We're in middle earth for crying out loud, and all you can do is complain about your feet?" 

She was so excited; she could barely keep her voice down. "I mean, this is so cool!! I wonder if we'll see any tree-herders? Do you suppose you can recognize them at once, or do they have to kind of 'wake up' like in the movie…Where are we anyway?" She was about to continue, but was interrupted by Mark insistent voice.

"Alex! Get a grip…We still have to figure out what to do next. I am tired, sore, and hungry…I am in not in the mood to look for 'Treebeard'. If I would've thought logically, I'm sure I would've worn my hiking boots this morning. Like I really expected us to be here…" Mark whispered sarcastically.

Alex hissed and motioned to Legolas, "Mark! Be quiet! He can probably hear every word you're saying…I am sure we're not sounding very middle earth-ish. Besides, the way we look is bad enough as it is." 

She glanced down at her clothes. She had gotten dressed in a bit of a hurry that morning and was wearing her favorite pair of jeans shorts with a Tinkerbelle t-shirt. She was also beginning to realize that her pink flip flops weren't suited for journeying through the woods…

She started to feel sorry for making fun of Mark for complaining about his shoes. "Mark, I think we should take turns on the horse from now on. I need the chance to stretch my legs anyway…"

Mark didn't get the chance to respond to the sudden change in her tone as Legolas was coming their way just at that moment.

Once he was by their side, he turned to Mark and said, "I can take you no further without inquiring as to the purpose behind your travel to Rivendell. Your earlier conversation, that I couldn't help overhearing, left room for suspicion."

Mark glanced at Alex questioningly. He opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Alex's authoritative tone.

"The reason for our meeting with Lord Elrond is for his ears alone. All you need to know is that it's a matter of great importance."

Mark raised his eyebrows, impressed with how diplomatic she sounded.

Legolas seemed unconvinced, but replied, "Very well. We shall continue our journey."

The rest of the trip to Rivendell was uneventful as they continued in somewhat uncomfortable silence. Once they arrived, Alex realized what they were there for. Legolas helped her off the horse, then bowed and left to attend to his steed. 

Alex turned to Mark in excitement. "Mark! This is the council! This is where they decide what to do with the ring!! OH MAN I can't believe this! It's sooo cool". Mark didn't seem quite as enthused to be there. 

"Oh yeah...great…a perfect world surrounded by a bunch of perfect guys. What more could I hope for, eh?" 

She ignored him and started studying the elvish writing on the walls. "This is just amazing…" Alex looked up to see more guests arriving. She was a bit lost in the crowd, but she could make out Gimli and Boromir. Then she saw Elrond coming down the steps gracefully, as only elves can do, to greet everyone. 

"Boromir, Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas…it is my honor to be in your company." 

They all bowed in turn as he addressed them. His eyes stopped when they reached Mark and Alex. 

"Who are these guests?" 

Mark stepped forward, "My name is Mark. I'm from Kentucky." 

Elrond gave a slight nod of his head, and looked at Alex. 

"I am Alexandria of the Lexington realm" 

Elrond bowed, and said "Enter. Rest yourselves. You must all be wearied from your journey." As he turned and went inside, everyone followed. 

Alex started walking up the steps to join them, but Mark gripped her arm. "Alexandria?! Excuse me...I thought you absolutely HATED that name. And what's with the 'Lexington Realm' bit?" Alex rolled her eyes and said "I'm simply playing the part. I don't want to make them think we're like from another world or whatever. They'll totally freak! Besides, I'm having fun!" Mark sighed and started up the stairs. "Oh, come on. Just wait 'till you get a cool sword or something. You'll have a blast!"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

A/N I know it's not long, but it's my first story and I am still working on it. I will update faithfully, I promise! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks so much!!


	2. Many Meetings

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed. I was so thrilled to hear what you thought about my first chapter, and it encouraged me to continue.

The Silent Senshi: Thank you for telling me about the formatting problem. I hope this is better!

Shadow The Tiger: Thank you for your encouraging review. I really appreciate it…it made me hurry with this next chapter J

Senshi of Books: I am so glad you like my story. Your review was much appreciated. 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Alex and Mark were led to two separate bedrooms. After they were left to themselves, Alex laid on the bed sighing and taking everything in, while Mark paced his room trying to think of a way to get back home. 

Alex was thinking about what will happen next in the Fellowship of the Ring when she shot up on her bed.

'_If I hurry, I can catch Boromir and Aragorn together!' _she thought. 

She raced out of her room and ran right into Frodo, who, she assumed, was on his way to see Bilbo. 

"Could you tell me where Boromir is?" 

Frodo pointed over his shoulder and said "I saw him heading in that direction". 

She slowed her pace, trying to look very regal but trying to hurry at the same time. She started walking down a hall and heard Aragorn's voice. 

They couldn't see her, but she could see both Aragorn and Boromir talking with each other. 

_'Oh, what perfect timing!'_ Alex said to herself as she heard a slight gasp from Boromir. She saw that he had been testing the edge of the blade and it had drawn blood.'

She tugged at the bottom of her t-shirt to tear off a bit and give him a makeshift bandage. 

_'This will be great. He'll have to introduce himself, I'm here to tend to his cut. Life couldn't be better!'_

She started towards them, but she couldn't get her t-shirt to tear. 

_'No no no...'_ she yelled in her head. 

Boromir was walking away and she started after him, but by the time she reached where Boromir had been, he was gone, and it would be obvious that she was spying on him if she ran after him and offered "a bit of t-shirt" to bandage him up. 

Alex sighed in disappointment and turned to see Aragorn standing by the sword, looking at her. 

She was a little embarrassed that he saw her trying to chase after Boromir. 

He gave her a slight smile and said "My lady" then he bowed and left. 

_'Whoa, I wish guys were like that where I come from!_' Alex thought.  

She turned and started back to her room. She heard Mark before she saw him. He was standing in the hall, banging on her bedroom door and yelling her name. 

She called to him "Here I am! Now stop shouting _please_! Everyone will notice". 

Mark walked over to her and said "Where have you been?? I've been standing here for like 10 minutes at least". 

She rolled her eyes at his over-protectiveness "Good grief, Mark. We're in a new, exciting place with the one guy I've dreamed about for the past three years. Do you think I'm going to sit locked up in my room?" she replied. 

He looked at her and then brought his eyes to the floor. After standing there for a minute in silence, Mark said "You've got to come back to reality sometime Alex. We need to get home!"

Alex looked at him with all seriousness and replied "What for?" then she turned, without waiting for a reply, and walked to her room. 

Mark just stood there, trying to think of just what it was that was making him want to go back home so badly. He heard the sound of footsteps before he finished his thoughts. He looked up to see that a girl was walking towards him. 

She had black hair that reached her waist, and blue eyes. She looked about his age, but he knew she must be hundreds of years old as she was obviously elvish. 

As she neared him she said, "Good day to you." 

He looked at her and said "Hi there" then turned to walk towards the garden. 

"Your homeland is not known to me, would you tell me about it?" She said. 

Mark turned back to her "Uuhh...I guess so. Let's go sit in the garden, okay?" 

Without looking back to see if she was following, he went and sat on a bench in the lush green garden. The surroundings were beautiful and breathtaking, but being a guy, of course, he noticed none of this. The girl came and sat gracefully beside him. 

"My name is Laurien." she said with a slight nod. 

"Oh, uh, nice to meet you. I'm Mark" he replied. 

Laurien placed her hands in her lap, and looked around at the garden. 

Mark was quickly getting bored and said "What do you guys do around here for fun?"

Her eyes lit up as she replied "I am the caretaker of the garden we now sit in. I find great pleasure in helping the plants grow". 

Mark groaned a bit and said "Ooh, I see. Well, um, what do elf MEN do for fun?" 

Laurien didn't seem very happy at his remark, but she replied "At the moment, they are all practicing arts of war with the visitors that have arrived. If you would care to join them I will show you the way"

He looked at her, and wondered if he really even wanted to join them in "practicing the arts of war", but before he could reply she stood and said "Follow me". 

She led him to a large clearing where all of the men were. He looked around to see elves, humans, dwarves and a couple of hobbits. They were all occupied with some activity or another, whether it was archery, swordsmanship, rock throwing, or wrestling. 

Mark turned to talk to Laurien, but she had turned and was walking away. His eyes scanned the field.

He recognized Boromir, whom Alex had pointed out countless times in the movie, or in magazines, photos, etc...

_'Hmm, so this is what he looks like for real, eh? I don't see what's so great about him. Sure he's tall, but come on, I mean you don't wanna be too tall'_ he thought to himself unaware that he was standing slightly on his toes.

_'I bet his muscles aren't any bigger than mine, underneath all those clothes. He probably just wears that armor to hide his small frame...'_

He stopped thinking along this line when he saw someone walking towards him. As the man came closer, Mark realized it was Aragorn. 

When he reached him, Aragorn handed him a sword and said "Come lad, show us your skill!" 


	3. The playing field

Mark eyed the sword, pondering how he should respond, as Aragorn continued saying "Although, you'll need something that will be more protective than your current attire". 

Mark looked down at his clothes, he was wearing jeans, and a t-shirt. Aragorn handed him some clothes, and said "There's a tent there, beside that tree". 

Mark looked where Aragorn was pointing and replied "You know, thats alright, I've already done my workout for the day and...." Mark's voice trailed off as he spotted Alex up in a tree.

 _'Ha ha !! She must have been watching Boromir. Hmm, well I'll show her that I am just as good as he is, if I don't prove to be even better!!'._

Mark turned back to Aragorn and said "On second thought, I just might join you!" he grabbed the clothes from Aragorn and went into the changing tent.

 When he came out, everyone was back into action. He was a bit relieved as he didn't want everyone's attention, just "Alexandria's". 

He thought of the perfect plan that would be SURE to get her attention. He picked up the sword that Aragorn laid beside the tent for him, and walked across the field to where Boromir was practicing archery. 

Mark stood beside him and watched for a minute. Every arrow Boromir let fly hit the bullseye or inches from it. Mark wasn't all that impressed, as knew Alex was bound to be if she was watching him (and there's no way she wouldn't be) and he was wondering whether she had taken notice that he was there.

 Mark coughed a bit, trying to get Boromir's attention. He looked away from his bow as he let it go slack and said "Ah, goodday. I am Boromir of Gondor" he said, offering his gloved hand. 

Mark shook it as firmly as he could, and said "I'm Mark. I was wondering if you'd like some more vigorous action than just pulling an arrow back and letting it fly".

Boromir smiled and said "You're right to the point I see. I'm not as skilled with a bow as I am with a blade, I'm sorry to say, and I would enjoy the challenge." 

This comment didn't really sink in the way it should have. Mark walked to the middle of the field, he could hear Boromir following him. 

_'There's no way Alex can miss us now' _Mark thought with a smirk on his face. He held the sword at arms length as he watched Boromir take the sword from his side with ease, and obvious practice.

Alex had been up in the tree across the field for about half an hour now. Watching as Boromir hit the bull's eye with every arrow, and now he was walking across the field, and drawing his sword.

As Alex looked to see who he was fighting she groaned when she saw Mark's face '_What__ does HE think he's doing?!' _she thought to herself. She began to climb down the tree.

She was going to stop Mark from embarrassing them both with his huge ego that she was sure was clouding his better judgment.

She started to walk across the field and noticed that everyone she passed turned from her and looked the other way. 

Alex looked down at herself in shorts and a t-shirt, and thought _'Okay, I'm not THAT bad. I mean, ok I could use some toning. But geez-what's with them??'_

She kept walking over until she reached Mark and Boromir, who were just shaking hands getting ready for the fight, she assumed. 

She walked up to Mark, a bit flustered at being THIS close to her dream guy. She put her hand on Mark's arm as Boromir turned from her. 

Mark, looking extremely annoyed, turned to her and whispered "What do you want??". Alex returned his look and replied "This is crazy! You're going to embarrass us both! Why are you fighting him? He's been dealing with a sword his entire life, and you don't even know how to hold one!".

 Before Mark could reply, Boromir came up to Alex with his cloak, handed it to her and said "My lady". 

Alex was a bit dumbfounded for a moment, lost in her thoughts _'Did he really just call me HIS lady? Oh my goodness he's better looking in real life than he is in the movie! Why the cloak though? Not that I'm complaining. And that accent, whoa...'_

Mark poked her in the arm and said "Now look who's embarrassing us". 

Alex rolled her eyes at him and wrapped the cloak around her as she whispered to Mark "I guess they think I'm not wearing enough clothing". 

Boromir bowed and turned to Mark "Shall we continue?" he said. 

Mark glared at Alex and dropped his sword. He replied 'No' then turned and walked away. Alex glanced after him, feeling the heat rush up to her cheeks. 

She thought to herself _'I guess he was trying to prove something to himself. I should've just kept quiet_'.

Boromir picked up the sword that Mark dropped and returned it to it's sheath. 

Alex turned to him. His hair was shoulder length, with a bit hanging in his eyes. His face looked smooth and freshly shaved, except the hair around his mouth, and on his chin.

 He wore a plain white shirt and black trousers. His shirt was drenched in sweat so it clung (_very nicely- _Alex thought) to his body.

He was done putting the sword back in it's place, and Alex thought he was going to return to his archery _'oohh I can't let another opportunity get away from me_' she thought.

 She took a step closer to Boromir, cleared her throat, and said "My name is Alexandria. I'm new here". 

He nodded in acknowledgement and said "I am Boromir of Gondor. I heard you being introduced at our arrival. Since you are new here, I assume you do not realize that the practicing fields are not suitable for any lady." 

Alex tried not to blush, and said "Oh, um, well, I only came out here because needed to tell Mark something..." 

Boromir smiled, Alex practically fainted.

 Boromir said "I see. Well, I will take you back into the garden then. If you will?" He offered his arm to her. She took it readily, and started off to the garden.

She tripped up a bit on his cloak as it was so long on her, but she tried to look ahead and not lose her composure. Boromir looked down at her feet, noticing her constant tripping. 

He held his arm out and said "Grab my arm, I will assist you. I did not mean to be forward in giving you my cloak. I could not help observing that you had not fully dressed when you arrived at the field." 

Alex couldn't keep her cheeks from blushing this time. She grabbed his arm and walked on. 

_'If I say anything now, I'll only make myself sound like more of an idiot and totally out of place. Cruses to whoever came up with shorts!!_'

When they reached the garden Boromir released her arm, and offered her a seat on the bench.

She sat and was sure to pull the cloak over her practically bare legs. He stood and looked over the garden and seemed to be lost in thought. 

Alex sat for a while, with butterflies in her stomach that seemed to be getting into her brain as well to keep her from doing anything that would resemble any sign of intelligence. 


	4. In The Garden

~Thank you sooo much everyone who has helped me along with the reviews and e-mails. I really appreciate it !~

  
Boromir was still standing, with his hands clenched behind his back. Finally, a loud rumble in Alex's stomach interrupted the silence. She put her hand over her stomach and her face turned red as Boromir turned to her with lifted eyebrows. 

She looked up at him and said "I'm sorry...I haven't eaten since early this morning." 

He took a step towards her and laughed a bit, then said "My lady, there is no reason for an apology. If you would care to go back to your chamber and finish changing, I will wait for you. Even now the elves are preparing a glorious feast for us." 

Alex was enchanted with the way he spoke. She just sat there, looking at him. He bent towards her slightly, wondering if she'd heard what he just said. 

Boromir cleared his throat, waiting for a response, and then said "Lady Alexandria?" 

Alex realized that there had been silence now for more than an appropriate amount of time. She seemed to have snapped out of a daze. "OH yes, well...um, sorry I was just...looking at that bird over there..." she said, pointing over his shoulder. 

He turned to see where she was pointing 

_'Oh crap!'_ she thought to herself. _'The bird thing is always a dead give away. I'm so majorly crushing!'_

 Boromir stood straight again, and at not seeing any birds whatsoever, he turned back to her and smiled. 

"Ah, I see."

 Alex stood up, and said "Well, I'm going to go finish getting dressed now. Where will I meet you after I'm done?"

Boromir started walking away, then turned back to her and said "You will find me by the fountain, in the central courtyard." With that he was gone. 

Alex turned to go back to her room, too delighted even to think straight (which she noticed was happening more and more often lately!). Once she reached her room she remembered why she was going there in the first place.

_'Maaannn...what am I going to wear?!'_

She looked around her chambers. There was a bed, a closet, and a large overstuffed looking couch. Alex eyed the closet and thought she'd try her luck. 

It was a large wooden closet, with beautiful hand sculpted ivy twisting around the edges. She carefully opened one door, and gasped when she saw what was inside. There were exquisitely made dresses, long silky cloaks, sleeping gowns, slippers, trousers, velvet vests, under clothes and a few pieces of jewelry. 

Alex assumed, by the varied clothing, that the rooms were designed to accommodate male or female guests. After admiring and looking at every piece of clothing, she finally chose one very expensive looking gown. It was light blue, made of the softest silk she had ever felt. 

She quickly took her own clothes off (which she felt like spitting at in comparison to the fineness that surrounded her) and slipped on the dress. It was a bit long, but hey, Alex was no elf! She chose a pair of cream colored slippers, but they pinched and were too small. 

She stood in them uncomfortably and thought _'You would think elves would've put something in here for EVERYONE'S sizes!'_

She sighed and started throwing her own clothes on the bed when she heard a knock on the door. Her heart practically stopped. In her mind she visualized Boromir. She couldn't wait to open the door and find him standing there waiting for her. After looking in the mirror and being thoroughly happy with herself, she ran over to the door and opened it with a huge smile.   
  
Mark saw her smile fading as he said "Wow, what a dress! From the look on your face, I'm going to guess you were expecting someone else?"

Alex felt a twinge of guilt about how she acted towards him earlier today, so she was determined to be pleasant. 

"Oh no, no...I was just getting into something more suitable for the company we're in. They think I'm running around naked, you know!"

Mark walked into her room, and closed the door behind him. He was still in the outfit he had changed into before, which Alex thought made him appear a bit pirate like, but she liked the look. 

Mark walked over to the couch and plopped himself down on it. Alex took off her shoes, as she could tell by the look on Mark's face that he was going to be in her room for at least 5 minutes, and she didn't want to stay in them any more than was necessary. 

Mark watched her slip them off and said "Yeah, I know it. Are you as starved as I am by the way?"

She sat on her bed and replied "Goodness, yes!" 

Mark stood up and started pacing, which Alex knew meant that he was thinking intently about something. 

She played with the sheets on her bed and finally said, "Listen, Mark, I'm sorry about earlier today. I just don't want them to know that we're so totally out of place here in this world." 

Mark turned to her and said "I could've handled it, you know." 

She looked down at the floor thinking _'Psh, boys and their ego.'_'

Mark said "Anyway, I've been thinking. If we can figure out how we got here, maybe we can do the same thing to get OUT of here!"

Alex stood up, went over to the door and said "Well, I am definitely not going to help you there."  
  



	5. The Evening Meal

She turned the doorknob and started out the door and said "Now, if you'll excuise me, I'm going down to dinner".  
  
Mark trailed after her and said "Hey ! I'm hungry too, wait up!".  
  
Alex rolled her eyes and tried to lose him, but her long dress and too small shoes wouldn't allow it.  
  
She ran to til she had almost reached the courtyard, then at seeing Boromir standing waiting there for her, she slowed her pace.   
  
He was dressed in a very regal looking outfit. It was a beautiful red velvet jacket that reached his thighs, and black trousers.  
  
Alex took a deep breath and walked over to him, with butterflies in her stomach.  
  
At seeing her, he bowed and said "Good evening my la-" he was cut short by Mark yelling after Alex.   
  
She held out her hand and said "Let's go!". Boromir took her arm, but didn't move and said "I believe someone is calling your name".   
  
By the time he said that, Mark spotted Alex and started towards her with a scowl on his face.   
  
She pretended not to see him for a couple of seconds, then said "Ohh, yes, you're right. It's Mark".  
  
Mark walked up to Alex and sarcastically said "That was close...I almost lost you there for a second".  
  
Alex just rolled her eyes as Mark stood with his hands in his pockets.  
  
Boromir let the tension go un noticed (as men so often do..) and said "Well, now that we have all found each other, let us continue on to our meal".   
  
They all walked in silence along a dirt paved trail, passing houses (or at least, thats what they looked like) and other beautiful wonderously crafted buildings until they reached a set of doors.   
  
They were thick, wide and made of oak, they seemed to be twice Mark's height. There were the most breathtaking carvings covering each inch of wood on the doors. Designs of ivy leaves, elivish writings, exotic flowers...it was too much to take in !  
  
Boromir placed his hand on the door knob and gave it a turn and gentle push. As he did, the doors swung open and revealed hundreds of elves sitting along tables that lined the walls. They were all beautiful, dressed marvelously, with long silky flowing hair.   
  
Mark looked around until he spotted the girl he had met earlier.  
  
At seeing him, Laurien rose from her seat and started to walk over.  
  
Boromir was seating Alex (who was obviously giddy with excitement at the environment and the company she was entertaining) so Mark decided just to stand and wait for Laurien to reach him.   
  
Mark was a little uncomfortable as he was still in the clothes he had changed into earlier on the playing field, where everyone else in the room was dressed in the most regal looking outfits he'd ever seen.   
  
Laurien was no exception.   
  
She had a green long flowing dress, and a silky green scarf around her neck. Her long brown hair was let down, falling down to the middle of her back.  
  
She was the picture of beauty, but not one that Mark happened to be paying attention to. He was watching Alex and Boromir out of the corner of his eye.   
  
He didn't remember Alex ever being one who would dress up much, so he was a bit taken aback at seeing her in a dress, let alone one so extrodinary.   
  
Laurien interupted Mark's train of thoughts and said "Goodevening. I see you've not found a chair yet" with a touch of question in her voice.   
  
Mark looked at her and said "Oh, no, I don't have a seat...".   
  
With that Laurien held out her hand "Please follow me then. I have a chair for you right next to mine" she said.   
  
Mark took her hand and followed as she led him back to where she had been sitting.   
  
He pulled out her chair for her and as she sat he looked to see if he could see Alex from there.   
  
He could, and from the looks of it she was having a speldid time.   
  
Laurien cleared her throat and looked back at him.   
  
He looked down at her and said "Oh! I'm sorry" and continued to scoot her chair in. 


	6. That Same Night

I am really sorry about how long I've taken to get this new chapter posted ! Thanks for being patient with me ! By the way, I have no idea what Elves eat, so if any of this info is not true to the book, please remember this is based on the books & movies. I hope you enjoy!

Mark sat down but kept trying to see what Alex & Boromir were doing, or talking about.

The evening continued in that fashion. Laurien would be talking to Mark and he would be pretending to pay attention, all the while trying to catch glimpses of Alex & Boromir from the corner of his eye.

Alex had her plate filled by the elf standing behind her. She turned around in her seat to watch him as he put a few pieces of what looked like bread on the plate, followed by two halves of a potato (she guessed), carrots and other various vegetables.

He placed the plate gently in front of her and returned to where he was standing before. She looked over at Boromir, who was lifting his fork to his mouth.

He had 3 plates in front of him. Two were filled to overflowing with steaming meats, while the last plate had potatoes, steamed carrots, and bread.

Alex looked at Boromir and he said "Feel free to start eating. The elves are known for providing food from each visitor's homeland.

You see, they don't eat meat and yet they've provided ample portions for a man from my part of the world. I don't know exactly where you are from, but as you are female they haven't offered you any meat."

He finished bringing the fork to his mouth and started chewing his mouthful.

Alex didn't really understand what he meant, but ate readily as it was the first meal she'd had since lunch, and she was accustomed to having several snacks between meals back at home.

The vegetables were unlike any she'd ever eaten before. They practically melted in her mouth as she greedily gobbled them all up. She finished her meal and found herself surprisingly full.

Mark had never seen so much food put in front of him. _'Am I really expected to eat ALL of this?'. _He had three plates, similar to Boromir's. Two filled with meats, and the other with assorted vegetables.

He started to cut into what looked like roast beef, but found it just broke away when he sank his fork into it, it was so tender.

He started eating and didn't stop until his plates were all clean. He didn't realize how hungry he was! When he was done he leaned back in his seat, belly swollen, still in disbelief of his appetite.

Laurien looked over at him with a slight smile and said "I don't believe I have ever seen anyone eat so much so quickly. I am very glad that you are enjoying our foods." Mark rubbed his stomach, smiled and said "I'm glad too!"

Everyone rose at the same time, so Mark and Alex followed suit and arose from their seats as well.

They were all looking towards the door, and soon Alex realized why. She saw who she recognized to be Elrond.

He walked through the center of the room, between the tables lining the walls. His long brown hair was done back, twined in his crown. He wore long red robes that looked to be silk.

His face seemed to glow, and as he walked by Alex he glanced at her. She felt a stirring and heat within herself.

She was sure that she was blushing as he turned back and kept walking to his seat at the head of the room.

She raised her hand to her cheek and felt it to be very hot indeed. Her hands were trembling but she couldn't understand why just a single glance from this man…or Elf rather, could cause this reaction.

Boromir turned and said "You should retire to your room my lady. You do not look well at all."

Alex blinked and felt all fuzzy inside at his concern.

She nodded and was about to reply when he added "I will be going to my quarters now. I hope your health improves after a nights rest. Good evening my lady."

With that he bowed and started walking away. Alex couldn't believe that just happened.

She'd been waiting until the end of the meal to finally be able to actually TALK with Boromir and he'd just brushed her off so without thought.

_'Oh well…I'm sure he's tired from his journey here to Rivendell and everything. Tomorrow we'll get to talk I'm sure.'_

__With that she tried to dismiss it from her mind as she walked over to Mark who was across from her, eyes drooping.

As she reached him she said "Hey sleepy head."

He looked up and said "Oh its miss romance …"

Alex rolled her eyes and said "Well, just wanted to let you know I'm going back to my room, or quarters…Whatever. Anyway, come see me in the morning, I want to talk with you."

Mark nodded slightly, a nod that conveyed irritation with her.

With that she turned and went back to her quarters. She laid on the bed. Thinking back on the day, she was sorry with how short she'd been with Mark.

What was making her be this way towards him?

They were always the closest of friends and she hated having him upset with her.

_'Tomorrow morning I will set things straight when he comes to see me.'_

That thought made her feel a little better, and she got up off the bed and took off her dress.

She tried carefully to hang it back just as she had found it as it was such a precious treasure.

On the stool beside her bed was what looked like a large white cotton shirt.

She put it on, not knowing what else to wear to bed, and pulled down her sheets.

She couldn't resist jumping into bed. Back home she was never allowed to jump on the bed so she absolutely relished doing it without having to worry about her foster mom shouting up to her "DON'T YOU DARE JUMP ON THAT BED!".

Once she was in bed, she pulled the sheets up and dreamed of what tomorrow would hold.

As soon as Alex had left the dining hall, Laurien turned to Mark and said in a low voice "You look weary from your travels. Perhaps a bit downhearted? I know sometimes men do not wish to speak of their problems, therefore I will not pry. But if you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask."

Mark smiled, and was actually truly touched at her kindness.

He looked at her and said "Thanks, you're a pal. I am pretty tired, and yea I guess I am a bit depressed, but I'll get over it. I'm gonna get to bed now. Thanks again for worryin' about me."

He winked at her and left to go to his room.

The next morning Mark was woken by Alex shaking his shoulder.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

She was sitting on his bed smiling as she said "Goodmorning, Mark! I waited for ages to you come to my room, but its late now, or at least I'm guessing it is…"

she looked down at her wrist and realized her watch wasn't there anymore.

"Oh man, where is my watch?! I was wearing my favorite watch yesterday, and now its gone!"

Mark grabbed her hand, knowing how much that silly old watch meant to her and said "Hey, hey, calm down. We'll find it".

Alex looked at him, reminded of why they were best friends.

He knew everything about her & was always there to calm her down.

"Thanks Mark. That reminds me, I wanted to apologize for how I was to you yesterday. I didn't mean to be so irritating and everything. Forgive me?"

Mark propped himself up on one arm, smiled at her and said "Fine, I'll forgive you…IF you will tour every corner of this place with me today."

Alex threw herself at Mark and wrapped her arms around his neck as she replied "I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK!"

After Mark got out of bed & dressed, they tiptoed out into the hall. There were several doors lining both sides of the hall.

They knocked on the door next to theirs, but the only response was roars of laughter. Alex put her hand to the doorknob, and opened the door slightly.


	7. Small friends

I know I take so long to updateI'm sorry ! I will do better...Or I will try to, that is. Thank you everyone for your reviews, you're what keep me updating ! :o) I hope you like this chapter.

Alex leaned into the room, allowing her head only far enough into the room to see what was going on.

Looking around all she saw was a small bed, wooden floor, and a chest of drawers. The bed was against the wall closest to her so she couldn't see what was on the other side of it unless she risked going further into the room, which could mean getting caught.

She thought that the laughter she & Mark heard must've been coming from another room until she heard it again, a muffled burst of laughter followed by "Shhh ! Hahahashhhh!".

Alex turned around to Mark who was raising his eyebrows with question. She decided to open the door and risk looking into the room to see what all the laughing was about. She tiptoed over to the bed, with Mark close at her side. Both being as quiet as possible, they looked over the edge of the bed and saw two kids pouring a jar of some sticky looking substance onto the floor.

Alex looked at Mark and he put his finger to his lips, then tiptoed around to the other side of the bed and just as one of the two was looking up at him, Mark coughed to let them know he was standing right there. They both Jumped to their feet with surprise& quickly moved so that the now empty jar was concealed behind them. Alex gasped in recognition of the pair and exlaimed "You're Merry and Pippin !!". The one she recognized to be Merry looked up at her with defiance and replied "Yea? And just how do you know that,eh?".

Alex loved their accents and almost squealed at enjoyment with hearing it, but as she could see Merry was in no mood for squealing girls. Mark rolled his eyes,never known for being one to enjoy the company of children and their sometimes rediculus questions, mumbled "Magic.." Merry's eyes grew wide and he took a step back from Alex. Alex quickly understood that to them, magic was very real and not something to be lightly mentioned as her speciality.

She quickly knelt down to their size to try not to be so intimidating and said "No no..I don't really do magic. He's just teasing.". Merry shot a seething look in Mark's direction, who just shrugged and Alex continued.

She was trying to think of a realistic way that she could've known their names before they were introduced. 'You were two of my favourite characters in Lord Of The Rings? Oh yea, they'd really go for that one. You're a genius Alex..' She found herself stalling a bit as she continued "Actually, I know your names..because..well we arrived here yesterday and I happened to noticed you two..walking..Going into your bedroom ! Yes thats it. Then I overheard some elves mention your names...or something like that" she mumbled the last bit more to herself than to her audience.

She continued by saying "Anyway, what is it that you're up to here?". Pippin quickly stamered "It was his idea !! All his idea! But you'll have to agree, it was a bit on the brilliant side. Pouring honey on the floor so when Sam gets back here, he'll be getting into bed and - well you get the idea. Quite brilliant you think? Merry's idea !!".

At that, Merry elbowed Pippin in the side and glared at him saying "Thanks alot, Pip". Mark knelt by the honey, dipping his forefinger into it "This is incredibly sticky stuff...But you know, if you added a bit here on the table where he'll naturally put his hand once he discovers his foot covered in the sticky stuff, I think you'll end up with a much stickier Sam"

With that Mark got up and licked the overly-sweet honey from his finger. Merry eyed Alex & Mark, then said "So...you're not telling on us then?". Alex walked over to the window to hide her smile and replied "Well I guess theres not really any reason..". She was cut off mid-sentace by Merry almost shouting "Brilliant! Then here, hold this"

He picked up a bag that had been stuffed under the bed, that was full of clanking glass jars and handed it to her while he busied himself by pouring the remainder of the honey onto the table sitting by Sam's bed. Mark opened the bag and couldn't help chuckling. It was full of honey jars. He picked one up and said "Where did you get all this stuff? Isn't someone going to notice that its gone missing?". Pippin said "Oh we've quite taken care of that. We collected them lastnight, and we're sure no one saw us"

7037 


	8. Honey Jars

Mark rolled his eyes and said "Oh boy...THAT'S assuring"

There were footsteps and voices coming from outside the door and everyone froze in fear of being caught. Alex quickly grabbed the cloth bag from Mark's hand and shoved it under the bed, while Merry & Pippin were hurriedly trying to squeeze themselves under the same bed.

The footsteps were drawing nearer, and nearer. Alex looked at Mark and frantically whispered "Where should WE hide?" Mark grabbed her wrist and tugged her next to the bedroom door. In this position they would not be visible to anyone who opened the door. 'I hope no one really comes into the room, cause this is the crummiest of hiding spots Mark could've thought of. No wonder he always gets caught when he's up to no good!' Alex thought to herself.

All they could hear were mumbles coming from outside the door. Just as Alex thought things couldn't get any worse for them, she heard muffled giggling coming from under the bed. She looked over at Mark who now held his hand to his forehead in an exasperated gesture. He took his hand down, turned to her and mouthed "Hobbits!"

Alex knew there was someone outside the door, but there was a pause in the talking. The door handle started to turn with a slight squeak. At this, Merry & Pippins giggling ceased. The door opened slightly, and now the talking they'd heard earlier wasn't distant mumbles. "I'll just pop in here and get it then,eh Mr. Frodo?". Alex knew instinctively that the voice she heard belonged to Samwise Gamgee.

She closed her eyes, somehow thinking that it would help conceal their position. 'If he opens that door even an inch more, we'll be discovered and who knows what Boromir would think of me then ! Let alone the Elves..Oh they'd send us on our way for sure. I should never have come into this room.There goes my love life!...'. Her thoughts were interrupted by another voice saying "Oh nevermind Sam, we can get it later. I need to go find Gandalf for now". Frodo had never been her favorite of all characters, but she had never been so fond of anyone than she was of him than at that particular moment.

Sam closed the door, much to everyones relief, and went on saying "Oh, alright then". Everyone barely breathed until the sound of the footsteps had faded into the distance. The fist to poke his head up from the other side of the bed was Pippin. He then stood to his full height, put his hands on his hips and said "So now, we're off to Frodo's room!"

Mark & Alex breathed out a sigh and looked at eachother. Their looks told eachother that they should have nothing to do with anymore of the Hobbits mischief. But then a smile slowly creeped onto their faces, and Mark went and grabbed the bag out from under the bed and slung it over his shoulder saying "Which way then?"

After Mark, Alex, Pippin & Merry had thoroughly honeyed Frodos, Sams, Gandalfs, and other various rooms (they weren't sure who all the rooms belonged to) they returned the cloth bag to Merrys room and before they went their seperate ways, they all vowed to meet in Pippins room the next morning to discuss the reaction of their victims.

By the time they were done it was dinner already. Alex and Mark had sticky hands that they knew would give away what they had been up to that day. They went to the dinner together, both trying to hide smiles. As they walked through the opened doors they were delighted to see a water pan right next to the corner of each table. They both went over and washed their hands.

Alex looked around the room, trying to find Boromir. She hadn't seen him all day, and was particularly looking forward to dinner knowing that she'd see him then. She scanned the room once, and caught no sight of him. Her heart sank, and Mark (totally oblivious to her state) grabbed her hand and led her to two seats close to the washing pan. 


	9. Food and Fighting

Once they'd found their seats, two plates were set infront of Mark & Alex much like the ones from the previous night. Mark dug in, while Alex looked around the room again '**_Ok, not going to be depressed, not going to be depressed' _**she kept saying over in her mind when she couldn't find Boromir anywhere in sight. Mark looked over at her, smiled with a mouthfull & mumbled something along the lines of "This is good!". Alex hadnt taken a bite yet, so Mark put a forkfull of roast up to her mouth. She made a face at him, and said "Mark, you know I'm vegetarian, get that outta here". Mark stood up and playfully tickled Alex, trying to get her to open her mouth so he could force the bite in. She was laughing, and trying to shove his hand away from her ribs. Little did they realize that practically everyone in the hall was watching them by now. Mark kept saying "Oh come on now, open up, you can do it, it's just a little bite.." all the while putting the fork closer and closer to her laughing mouth. Alex fell out of her chair onto the floor from trying to get away from Mark. He grabbed her ankle and said "HA! Caught you!" Alex squealed as Mark mercilessly tickled her, and took a piece of meat from his plate to shove into her mouth. Once he'd gotten it in, he stood up, raised his hands above his head saying "OH yea baby, I'm the champ!". Alex was spitting meat out of her mouth, and Mark stood above her still, laughing as he offered her his hand.

She stood up to see several people laughing at her, shaking their heads in shame, or just ignoring everything that'd just happened between she & Mark. Afterall, there were at least a hundred people at the tables eating. Mark sat back down, still chuckling. Alex got back into her seat,punched Mark in the arm, stuck her tongue out at him and said "You are such a moron..what was that all about anyways you jerk?". Mark looked up at the ceiling (his fake-innocent look) and said "Oh, nothing at all..". Alex just nodded her head, then looked across the table to the other side of the room to see that Boromir had been seated and he was done with about half the food on his plate, making Alex realize that he must've seen she & Mark wrestling on the floor. He caught her eye, shook his head then looked away. Alex felt her heart sink deeper than it had ever been in her life. He was dissapointed in her. She could tell. She knew that Mark had teased her just as a show, to make Boromir feel distain towards her. Alex threw down her napkin, glared at Mark, then started to leave the hall. She felt like she could sink no lower in anyones view.


	10. Gandalf

Thank you guys' so much for being patient with me, my readers ! I appreciate everyone's reviews and your continued support of my story.I hope you like this chapter!

Once outside the dining hall, Alex went to the garden. She was delighted to find it empty, so she went to the bench to pout. She sat, crossed her arms, and began to dream up ways that she could severely damage Mark. It started to get dark, and Alex thought that she should probably go back to her chambers before the elves started checking to make sure everyone was staying out of trouble for the night. Just as she got up to leave, she heard a deep, but soft voice saying "I wouldn't be going anywhere just yet if I were you, young one". Alex instatnly recognized the voice to be Gandalf's, and as she turned to see him standing there, staff in hand, she knew that he probably had a few thousand words for her.

Alex looked up into his eyes and said "I'm sorry about tonight, really, I didn't mean to cause such a display and-" she stopped when she heard Gandalf begin to laugh. He had a good laugh, and it would've made Alex happy any other time, but she didn't like not being in on the joke. Gandalf sat on the bench and motioned for Alex to join him. When she'd taken a seat, he said "Oh my dear girl, you think thats all I came out here to speak with you about?" Alex bit her bottom lip, and tried to look like she had no idea what Gandalf was getting at, so he continued "I know that you are not from Middle Earth, though how you came here is still a mystery to me. All will unfold with time. However, it is clear you've been set here for a purpose, one that must not be cast aside.

Alexandria, you must tell me what you know of The One Ring". Alex took a deep breath, looked up at Gandalf and said "I know everything, everything about the fellowship, everything thats going to happen on the way to Mount Doom...I know the past, present & future". Gandalf raised an eyebrown, and mumbled something under his breath as Alex continued "Ok, ok, maybe I don't know EVERYTHING, but I know a heck of alot..." Gandalf grabbed her wrist with desperation, as if he was about to speak his last words ever and asked "Who have you told? Who is aware that you posses such knowledge?" Alex was begining to be frightened, she tried to push away Gandalfs hand, but his grip never loosened. She pulled on her hand as she replied "No one, ok? Stop freaking out!".

Gandalf let go of her hand, and looked her square in the eye "Then it must stay that way. You must tell no one, and do not try to interfere with events that are yet to take place. If you do, or if you try to change anything, you will regret it forever. Your actions here could mean great victory, or unimaginable doom"

Alex instantly thought of Boromir. She knew that if she changed absolutely nothing, he was to die very soon. She barely knew him, as a real person, but already she couldn't bear the thought of losing him. As if reading her mind, Gandalf said "You may try to persuade people to change their views on certain issues, but you may not tell them the consequences of their current actions". Alex felt a tear trickle down her nose. She nodded and said "Its just that this is so much more than I ever bargained for...I don't even know how I got here, I don't want to lose anyone...I feel so confused..." she buried her face in her hands.

Gandalf put an arm around her shoulder, and began to rub her back softly. He whispered "There there, everything is not as it may seem. This will be one of the greatest adventures of your life. Do not only see the downfalls of your heroes, but think of what you can do to try to change people's hearts, and minds, for the greater good". Alex began to understand what he was trying to say, and she realized that he knew more than she ever thought he did about the future. She wiped her tears, looked up at him and smiled "Thank you Gandalf, I promise to do the best I can". Gandalf reached up and rubbed her cheek with his thumb "Thats all anyone could ask of you"

With that, he got up and left.


	11. Mischief

WOW, my story..I sorta let it collect dust here didn't I? Thank you to all my faithful readers. I apologize for the wait. Please let me know how you enjoy this chapter:)

Alex returned to her room and started to get into her night gown. Her mind occupied with Gandalfs words, and what was yet to come in this world if she were to stay there. Suddenly she heard a very loud (somewhat high pitched) yell coming from Sams bedroom. Alex rushed out into the hall to see what was going on, and found that there were about 10 or so people already in the hallway, trying to find out what all the comotion was about. She managed to spot Merry, Pippin and Mark so she started to head over towards where they were standing-until she observed what everyone was staring at...Samwise Gamgee had honey dripping from his side and arm. Mark was clever there, Alex had to admit, knowing that when Sam slipped he'd grab the table and get himself even MORE messy.

Gandalf was there by a very angry Sam, when he stood to his full height and said "I demand to know who is responsible for this mischief!". Alex wanted to be invisable at that moment, just KNOWING that someone would find her out. But then, she came up with a delightful idea "I tried to stop them Gandalf..I really did..but Merry and Pippin just wouldn't hear of it. You know how hobbits are, and when Mark gave them the idea to pour honey in everyones rooms-oh yes, I would warn you that everyones rooms are soaked with honey- Mark joined in with the hobbits to create havoc. I tried to go off to find someone to stop them, but by then it was meal time and the damage was done"

Alex kept her gaze on Gandalf the whole time, but she could feel Marks glare. Gandalf turned to the group of Merry, Pippin & Mark who by now the crowd had found and stepped away from, leaving them out in the open to be punished. Merry said "Shes not telling the truth Gandalf! You know we would never do a thing like that !!" Pippin nodded vigorously and added "Besides, she was there while we poured the honey in Sams room!" Mark groaned, and Merry smacked the back of Pippins head "Nice one..". Pippin gave a blank look and said "What? What did I do?" Gandalf had a small smile at watching bickering but he wiped it from his face and said "Since you three have decided to not only ruin property that was not your own, but you've also taken food from the pantry-first thing in the morning you will be responsible for scrubbing each floor" Mark opened his mouth to yell in protest "No way! I am NOT--" Gandalf raised his hand to silence him and continued "You will also help serve tomorrows meals at dining times since you have no way of replacing the food that you've ruined...I feel that is sufficent enough punishment, don't you?" Pippin began to protest, but Merry put a hand to his mouth to quickly shut him up. Mark was rubbing the back of his neck, he said "Ok, its fine.." knowing that if they argued with Gandalf they'd only get more & more chores to do. Gandalf nodded "Mmhm...Now, everyone back to their previous activities..there is nothing more to be done here"

As everyone began to walk away, Sam gave the three a good long glare and said "Just you wait, you'll get yours!" and with that he went into his room and slammed the door shut. Merry stuck out his tongue at the door, and said "In your dreams fatso!". He turned to Mark and said "That girl of yours needs a good fall on the face" Mark replied "Oh don't you worry..I'll make sure she gets it!"

Alex was trying to blend in with the crowd as the walked away. She wanted revenge against Mark, yes, but she hadn't imagined all the work they'd have to do to. She knew Mark wouldn't be the happiest, but these things happen...now only a few more steps to her room and she'd be safe---Mark grabbed her arm and spun her towards him "Going somewhere?" he asked, eyebrows raised "Uh..hah..yeah...I was just going to get into bed so yes I'm going now goodbye!" she tried to pull out of his grasp but he seemed determined not to let her budge. "Oh no no no" Mark said "You are going to explain to me why you just did that! Do you have any idea how long its going to take us to scrub this place, AND serve the meals? I can't believe you did that!" Alex smiled, her plan worked. "Mark, do you recall earlier when we were dining...yes I thought you might. Well, you decided to play a little 'joke' on me, and I thought it only fair to return the favor on a bit larger scale" Mark grabbed her other arm too "Aaarrrrggghhhh!! Did you know I hate you!!" he let go of her arms and started tickling her. She laughed and started running back towards her room, Mark chasing her. She reached her door and went inside, Mark let up on the tickling and he said "I will get you back for this, don't think I will forget!" he winked at her. She licked her lips and said "Ooh..I feel very, very threatened..NOT!!"

Mark looked at Alex, really looked at her..Her cheeks were glowing from her heart beating fast as she was laughing and running from his playfulness. Her hair was down and falling in her eyes a bit as the rest of it was on her shoulders. He loved her hair..why had he never noticed before? Alex was shifting from one foot to another and said "Ok, enough with the staredown don't you think?". Mark had to do it, he wanted to, everything about him wanted to..he stepped closer to her and before she could argue he kissed her. A kiss that he never realized how much he wanted before this very moment.


End file.
